Tout ça pour ça
by melowyn
Summary: ou comment chercher pendant des années ce qui est pourtant à porter de balais. Harry va de décéptions amoureuses en histoire d'une nuit. Déprimé, il reçoit alors le conseil de personne pour le moins inatendu. Et si ce qu'il cherchait était juste sous son
1. Une histoire de portes

**Bla bla de Mélo :**

Pour bien comprendre cette fic et surtout pour que vous n'apelliez pas tout de suite les urgences psycatrique, il faut que je vous raconte la génése de cette fic. Tout à commencé par un MEME sur le LJ de Owlie. Il s'agissait de donner un numéros à plusieurs personnage afin d'obtenir des situations inimaginable entre personnage. L'une de ces questions proposait un sénario de fic et comme une idiote, j'ai relevé le défi ! En fait je me suis franchement amusée à écrire cette fic qui avouons le part en cacahouette complète ! Il s'agit donc juste d'un petit délire, il n'y aura aucune suite. Je travaille ardument à mes deux autre fic, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Je dédicace entiérement cette fic à Owlie, celle par qui tout arriva.

**Disclaimer :** pardon JKR pour ce que j'ai fait subir à vos personnage qui, comme chacun le sait ne m'appartienne pas.

note : je n'ai pas vraimment bien relu, il risque d'y avoir pas mal de fautes d'orthographe, pardon !

* * *

**Tout ça pour ça, ou comment chercher durant des années ce qui était pourtant à portée de balai**

**Chapitre 1 : Il y a des portes à ne pas fermer... et d'autre à ne pas ouvrir**

Harry marchait en sifflotant, la vie lui souriait… pour une fois!

Pour une fois, un secret ne lui pesait pas, l'amour pouvait faire des miracles.

Il se rendait dans les vestiaires de Quidditch pour y retrouver la personne qui faisait battre son cœur.

Quoi de plus discret pour un joueur que de se rendre là-bas,

quoi de plus normal, qu'il y trouve son capitaine.

Parce que oui, celui qui faisait battre son cœur était le gardien et capitaine des Griffondor, Olivier Dubois.

Ron l'avait mal pris au début, il avait fallu toute la patience et la ténacité d'Hermione pour qu'il cesse de le regarder d'un air dégoûté. Et encore aujourd'hui, il refusait de prendre sa douche avec lui. Cela blessait Harry, mais si c'était le prix pour être heureux, il était prêt, il avait donné plus que sa part en douleur et souffrance. Cette relation était son jardin secret, sa bulle d'oxygène, Ron avait tout de même compris c'a et refuser de ne rien révélé. Mais Harry se doutait que c'était plus par peur d'être compris dans le lot des rumeurs que par charité. Tant pis, il s'en moquait. Tout ce qui importait en ce moment, s'était Lui.

Il poussa la porte des vestiaires doucement. Personne. Mais des vêtements jonchait le sol et dans le fond, lui parvenait le bruit de la douche. En souriant, il se déshabilla également. S'il avait été plus attentif, il aurait remarqué que le tas d'affaire qui traînait par terre constituait l'uniforme de deux et non d'un seul élève. Mais l'amour rend aveugle …et sourd …et idiot …bref l'afflux sanguin de son cerveau diminuant au profit d'une autre partit de son corps, Harry ne vit que la buée qui s'échappait de la douche.

Dans le plus simple appareil (et quel appareil…….hum pardon), il se dirigea vers ce bain de vapeur. Il ne distinguait pas grand chose dans ce brouillard, d'autant plus qu'il avait quitter ses lunettes. Il repéra une forme couleur chair et se dirigea dans sa direction. S'il nota qu'elle était plus volumineuse que d'habitude, il n'y prêta guère attention.

Ce n'est qu'a quelques centimètres qu'il compris qu'il n'y avait pas un mais deux garçons sous la douche. Et a en jugé par leur proximité, il ne faisait pas QUE se laver.

Tout s'embrouilla dans sa tête. "Je me suis trompé ce n'est pas Olivier." Se fut sa première réaction. Mais une petite voix insidieuse continuait à réfléchir clairement, et à lui dévoilé des vérités qui le glaçait.

"Il n'y a qu'Olivier qui a la clé du vestiaire, et il ne l'aurait prêté à personne puisqu'il t'avait donné rendez-vous"

"peut-être me suis-je trompé? Que ce n'est pas aujourd'hui ou pas à cette heure?"

"Il te l'a dit ce matin au déjeuné quand tu lui a demandé si vous aviez entraînement aujourd'hui, "16h au vestiaires Potter, on doit revoir la tactique de Wonsherberg", c'est le mot de code"

"…"

tout en bataillant intérieurement pour y comprendre quelques chose, il avait fait demi-tour et revenait vers les bancs pour y chercher ses "saletés de lunettes, mais bon sang qu'est-ce que j'en ai fait?"

Le temps qu'il les trouve, les deux garçons interrompu pendant leur frasque l'avait suivis dans le vestiaire.

Harry se retourna, maintenant apte à distinguer son environnement et eu le souffle coupé.

Devant lui se tenait Olivier Dubois, son amant, et Victor Krum, ruisselant d'eau.

Son cerveau retrouva toute son irrigation. La vérité lui sautait au visage, et le figeait sur place mieux que n'importe quel claque.

Si une autre personne était entré à ce moment là, elle aurait trouvé la scène très … insolite. Imaginez, trois joueurs de Quidditch, nu comme des vers, au milieu des vestiaires se dévisageant les uns les autres.

Rompant le silence et l'immobilité de la scène, Olivier se passa une main dans les cheveux et demanda embarrassé:

"Qu'est-ce que tu fait là?" d'une voix encore un peu rauque.

certes ce n'etait pas là chose à dire, mais comprenons le.

Il était, il y a deux minutes à peine, dans un monde fait de jouissances et de volupté, déconnecté de la réalité et le voilà maintenant dans une situation on ne peut plus gênante et perturbant. Son cerveau, pas totalement redescendu des limbes du plaisir, refusait de fonctionner correctement.

"Tu m'avais donné rendez vous tu te rappel? Harry aurait voulu que se voix soit sarcastique ou froide, mais elle n'était que geignarde.

-Merde! Autre main dans les cheveux, son intellect descendant encore d'un étage, mais pas suffisamment pour faire attention à ses paroles. Il avait dit c'a sur le ton des personne qui réalise quelques choses qu'elle avait complètement oublié.

-Ye né comprrrend pas? Tou lui avé donnai rendez-vous, issi! Alorrrs qué nous défions nous voirrrr?

Olivier se tourna vers Krum en lui jetant un regard qui a peut de chose près signifiait "soit gentil, tais-toi"

Durant cette échange, Harry avait entrepris de se rhabiller, les mains tremblantes.

"Je…Harry laisse moi t'expliqué..

-Il n'y a rien a expliquer hurla-t-il tu aime simplement te farcir tout ce qui vole sur un balais. Si tu veux un conseil, farcit toi carrément un balais, au moins tu ne lui briseras pas le cœur.

On se serait cru dans une mauvaise série sur les adolescents.

Olivier se tu. On aurait pu croire qu'il méditait ces paroles et cherchait ce qu'il aurait pu dire pour le convaincre du contraire. En fait non, il essayait juste de se rappeler s'il était effectivement sorti uniquement avec des joueurs de Quidditch et en passant se dit que non ce ne serait pas une si mauvaise idée que de voir si son balais….

Seule le bruit de la porte sortant de ses gonds et s'étalant parterre sous l'effet de la violente poussé d'Harry afin de la fermé pour passer ses nerfs le sortie de ses réflexions. Par l'ouverture, il pouvait voire Harry s'enfuire droit devant lui. D'un coup de baguette il remis la pauvre porte en place.

"Vient dit-il au bulgare qui décidément n'y comprenait rien"

il le pris par le bras et l'entraîna de nouveaux sous les douches afin de poursuivre ce qui avait été si violemment interrompu.

Alors qu'ils disparaissaient dans les limbes de la vapeur d'eau on entendit Olivier:

"T'a quoi comme balais toi? C'a te dirais pas de…."

Les yeux brouillé par les larmes, Harry courait aussi vite qu'il pouvait aussi loin que possible de cet insensible au cœur de pierre. Essoufflé il s'arrêta enfin à proximité du lac. Avec l'espoir de voir son preux chevalier le poursuivre pour se réconcilier il se retourna. Mais il ne vit que le soir qui commençait doucement à tomber. Achevé par cette constatation il s'écroula en sanglot.

Quand il revint à lui, il faisait nuit. Il regarda sa montre : 11h16. Zut il s'était endormi et avait loupé le repas. Finalement ce n'était pas plus mal, il n'avait aucune envie d'affronter le regard des autres maintenant.

Un énorme gargouillis provenant de son ventre le fit revenir sur cette réflexion.

Une descente au cuisine s'imposait.

Il prit donc le chemin qu'il finissait par connaître par cœur. Arrivé devant le tableau, il chatouilla la poire et ouvrit la porte.

Bien sûr à cette heure tardive, les elfes de maison étaient en train de faire un peu de ménages dans les salles de classe.

"Hermione hurlerait si elle voyait c'a! pensa-t-il surpris lui-même d'évoquer sa meilleure amie dans des circonstances pareilles.

Il farfouilla un peu et trouva quelques parts de quiche. Il allait emporter son butin dans la tour quand il entendit un bruit étrange: une sorte de gargouillis.

Ce que beaucoup nomme courage et d'autre inconscience mais qui n'est rien d'autre que de la curiosité poussa Harry à aller examiner l'origine de ce bruit douteux.

Il progressa donc dans l'enfilade des cuisines pour arriver tout au fond devant un pièce fermé d'une porte en bois entrebaîllé portant l'inscription "réserve". Une faible lumière tremblotante s'en échappait. Il semblait bien que la chose émettant ce borborygme soit dans cette pièce. Bien qu'a y réfléchir, ce ne soit pas vraiment un gargouillis mais plutôt un genre de baragouinement incompréhensible fortement tinté d'accent écossais.

Curieux de rencontré un elfe écossais Harry ouvrit la porte en grand (en réalité, il voulait seulement demander où était cacher les dernières portions de tarte aux potirons). Et là ce fut un choc.

Il en avait vu des choses horribles dans sa vie, mais il su à cette instant que cette vision là serait graver dans sa mémoires jusqu'à la fin de ces jours. Cédric tombant raide mort, Voldemort tout nu dans un chaudron, Pansy en maillot, Rogue en train de rire, même la vision d'Olivier et Krum (bon faut avouer aussi qu'il n'y voyait rien !) s'ébattant sous la douche ne pouvait rivaliser avec le spectacle de son professeur de métamorphose et directrice de Griffondor avachi par terre, un bonnet de nuit rouge, orné de chardon et pourvu d'un pompom déplumé, posé de travers sur son chignon plus défait, portant une chemise de nuit en flanelle à carreau écossais, bien sur, rouge et vert; et pire que tout bourrée comme un coin en train de raconter ce qui semble être une blague écossaise à vocation salace.

-Professeur !

Sa voix avait dangereusement grimpé dans les aiguës.

-gné gma … Miss Patpil ? demanda-t-en en redressant ses lunettes posé de travers au bout de son nez, lui donnant l'air d'une institutrice échappé de la section maladie mental de Sainte Mangouste.

-heu .. Non

-Ah Potter, que faite vous dans mon bureau par une heure aussi matinal ?

Bien sur pour la facilité de compréhension du lecteur nous rétablissons la phonétique et éliminons le prononcé accent écossais propre à rendre ces paroles incompréhensibles pour le commun des mortels.

-Mais nous ne sommes pas dans votre bureau professeur, et il est 11h30 du soir.

Tel une poule qui a trouver un couteau, Macgonagal ouvrit des yeux aussi grands que des soupières avant de regarder autour d'elle. Constatant qu'elle n'était effectivement pas dans ces appartements

c'est beaucoup plus jolie ici, je vais peut être déménagée elle se gratta la tête essayant probablement de se souvenir pourquoi elle avait atterri ici.

-c'est exact, 5 points à Griffondor pour votre perspicacité.

Voulant probablement rejoindre ses véritables appartements, la vénérable de dames, qui soyons franc n'avait plus rien de vénérable essaya de se mettre debout. C'est là qu'Harry vit la dizaine de bouteilles de ce qui semblait être du whisky pur feu, vide à ses pieds chaussés d'innommables mules vertes à pompons.

Je paris qu'elle a aussi une culotte aux couleurs de l'écosse

Ses efforts pour atteindre la station debout se révélant infructueux, Minerva décida de rester assise sur le sol pour le moment, pleine d'une compassion soudaine pour les australopithèques qui eux au moins avait réussi cet exploit.

Tapotant le sol à coté d'elle, elle invita son élève à prendre place à ses cotés.

-Que vous arrive-t-il Potter, racontez moi tout ?

Toute personne normalement constitué aurait déguerpie à toute vitesse, sûr de faire des cauchemars pour la décennie à venir et prévoyant déjà un abonnement chez un psy. Mais Potter n'est pas une personne normalement constitués et, certaines connexions de son cerveau ne se réalisant pas de la même manières que chez le commun des mortels, il resta et s'assit. Encore un contre coups de sa rencontre avec Voldemort. Ne rigolez pas, c'est extrêmement gênant. C'a le pousse à chaque fois à prendre les décisions les plus débiles que la terre ai porté au lieu d'agir de façon normale, c'a a ses conséquences dans sa vie.

* * *

PS : chaque fois que je lis c'a, je trouve que Krum à un accent portugais !

comme d'ab, pour commanter, c'est en bas à gauche


	2. Boire et Déboire

Et voilà la suite. Si vous avez tenu jusque là sans vous enfuire !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Boire et déboire**

En l'occurrence, dans le cas présent, c'a le poussa à raconter sa vie amoureuse et décevante à son professeur de métamorphose pendant que celle-ci leur remplissait à chacun de généreux (comprendre plein à raz bord) verre de Whisky. Le premier verre le fit affreusement tousser, le deuxième lui tira une grimace, le troisième le fit chanter à tue-tête :

"Tirelipimpom sur le chiwawa

Tirelipimpom avec la tête avec les bras

Tirelipimpom un coup en l'air un coup en bas

Touche à mes castagnettes, moi je toucherais tes ananas"

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent, par terre, au milieu des bouteilles vides et sous l'œil attendri des boites de conserves.

Au petit matin, les elfes de maison ouvrirent d'énorme yeux globuleux (plus gros que d'habitude) en découvrant un professeur et un élève endormi dans leur réserve dans une position plus que suggestive. Soucieux d'éviter le scandale et d'être à l'heure pour le petit déjeuné, ils les emmenèrent dans leurs lits respectif sans plus de cérémonie.

C'est ainsi que Potter se réveilla dans son lit, sans savoir comment il était arrivé là, avec un gueule de bois d'enfer. Malheureusement pour lui, aucune amnésie salvatrice ne lui avait fait oublier les événements de la veille.

"Elle a bien une culotte écossaise ! Et quel culotte !"

Fort de cette constatation et ayant l'impression qu'un tyrolien jouait du piolet dans sa tête il se dirigea vers la grande salle afin d'y prendre son petit déjeuné.

Bien sûr il y eu une terriblement gênante discussion à propos de cet "accident regrettable", qu'il fallait bien sûr "enterré profondément" entre Harry et le professeur Macgonagal. Harry pu donc reprendre une vie normal.

Entièrement normal ?

Non !

Chaque soir dans une salle de classe désaffecté et orné, on ne sait pourquoi de têtes de sangliers empaillés un irréductible pleurnichard pleurnichait justement sur ces amours perdus et ses chaussettes perdu également dans la bataille, ses préférés avec de petits vif d'or, brodé main par des elfes chinois surexploités et payés à coup de lance-pierre. Mais nous nous égarons !

Harry déprimait donc dans sa salle sous ses têtes de sangliers quand la personne à laquelle il s'attendait le moins vint le retrouver.

Pas Voldemort ! ni Fudge ni Patrick le roi de la saucisse magique, mais Peeves.

Oui oui, Peeves, le fantôme insupportable de Poudelard.

Il lui apparu d'un coup, le faisant sursauter.

-Alors Potter, des soucis ? demanda-t-il sarcastique.

-Raaaaah Peeves ce n'est pas le moment.

-Héhé on est cocu. On est triste. On a fait une grosse boulette avec son professeur et on se sent seul au monde, énuméra le spectre.

-Et ON sait c'a comment ? demanda à son tour le survivant mi-énervé mi-affolé de cette révélation.

-Je suis un fantôme, je vois tout, j'entends tout, je sais tout répondit-il en ouvrant des yeux aussi énorme que ceux de Dobby.

Harry le regardait d'un air de dire " c'est c'a et moi je suis la Castafiore !"

-Bon ok, c'est Gipsy, un elfe de maison qui me la dit.

-Laisse tomber Peeves, de toute façon tu ne pourrais pas comprendre, lâcha Potter désabusé.

-Ah oui ? Tu crois que nous les fantômes avons oubliés tout sentiments humains, que nous avons oublié la compassion, la solidarité, l'amour, s'enflamma le revenant.

-Heu….oui répondit Harry avec tout le tact d'un char d'assaut dans un champ de marguerite.

-Et…tu n'aurais pas tout a fait tord ! Mais je peux au moins t'écouter.

-Pourquoi tu ferais c'a ? Par pitié ?

-Non mais j'ai rien d'autre à faire alors…

-Ben en fait c'a commencé il y a deux ans pendant l'été, j'étais à la plage…

Et c'est ainsi que débuta l'histoire sentimentale la plus étrange qu'on ai vu, fois de Poudelard. Pourtant ces murs en avait vu des couples étranges : hommes, femmes pas très bien assorti, hommes, hommes, des plus surprenant, femmes, femmes parfois effarant, humains, non-humain, mais vivant, non-vivant, c'était une première.

Bien sûr cette relation resta platonique, les lois de la nature étant ce qu'elles sont, quand c'est mort…c'est mort !

Peeves écoutait donc religieusement Potter qui déblatérait sur le comment du pourquoi du parce que :

-Et c'est là que je me suis dis, pourquoi pas toi, j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et je me suis acheté ce pull bleu. Parce que sous prétexte que j'ai les yeux verts on ne m'achète que du vert mais si c'est la couleur de l'espoir c'est aussi la couleur des serpentard et on y pense pas assez souvent. Alors que le bleu, c'est le ciel, c'est …et là on a passé la nuit à faire l'amour sauvagement.

-Hein, quoi hein ! Peeves émergeait. Il croyait qu'en étant mort il ne pouvait plus mourir. Il se rendait compte que si, il pouvait mourir d'ennuie.

-Tu ne m'écoute pas ! affirma le survivant

-Mais si … si. Peeves sentait venir la dispute.

-Nan tu ne m'écoute pas, tu ne m'écoute jamais, tu rentre, tu t'assoie et tu n'as jamais aucune considération pur ce que je te dis, c'est comme si je n'existais plus.

Et c'a ne rata pas.

-Mais enfin, je t'écoute toute les nuits depuis une semaine.

-C'est c'a dis que je mens

Peeves n'en revenait pas, pour la première fois en 645 ans de mort on lui faisait une scène de ménage.

-Mais j'ai pas dis c'a.

-Si, je ne suis qu'un menteur à tes yeux. C'est comme avec ta mère.

-Mais tu ne l'as jamais vu.

-Justement, pourquoi tu ne me présente pas.

-Peut être parce qu'elle est morte !

-Faut toujours que tu trouve une excuse. Si c'a continu, je demande le divorce.

-On est pas marié !

-Encore heureux !

Et voilà, encore une fin atroce dans la vie de Harry Potter, la fin de son histoire avec Peeves l'esprit dérangé du château. Entre nous ce n'était pas plus mal, car cette relation commençait à lui porté sur le système qui est, on le sait, déjà pas en fort bon état !

Déprimé, dépressif, Harry continua d'erré, comme une âme en peine pendant quelques semaines. Il ne répondait plus aux attaques de Malfoy et ne cherchait même plus à tenir tête à Rogue.

Celui-ci en était d'ailleurs perturbé. Persécuter Potter était devenu plus qu'une habitude, c'était une drogue. C'a avait commencé par des questions difficiles, puis des points injustement enlevés et puis l'engrenage. Il le cherchait dans les couloir les jours où il n'avait pas cours avec sa classe, il ne pouvait plus s'en passé. Mais depuis que le garçon se conduisait comme un mort-vivant, ces attaques n'avait plus la même saveur.

Il avait pourtant essayé de se sevrer. Il mâchait des tonnes de chewing-gum, qu'il collait sous son bureau et qui ensuite se collait à sa robe. Il avait aussi essayé les patchs, mais il n'avait plus assez de place pour les coller et en plus, il lui arrachait les poils. Enfin il avait tenté les pilules mais il en était déjà à six boites par jour, et il n'avait commencé qu'une semaine au paravent.

Non, la solution, il l'avait trouvé après maintes et maintes heures d'insomnies. C'était son ultime recours et il avait rechigné pendant longtemps à s'y résoudre mais les robes pleines de chewing-gum, les poils collant, les pilules il en avait plus qu'assez.

La seule solution qui lui restait, c'etait qu'Harry retrouve un peu d'entrain. Et pour c'a, il fallait lui remonté le moral. Cela allait à l'encontre des principes du professeur, mais à situation extrême, remède extrême.

Un soir après le cours de potion, il demanda à Harry de resté pour lui parler. Le survivant traîna la savate jusqu'au bureau de son tant détesté professeur et le regarda. Celui-ci avait la tête de quelqu'un qui doit avaler un dépuratif.

Rogue se pinça l'arrête du nez et dit :

-Potter, vous allez écouté très attentivement ce que je vais vous dire. Il faut vous reprendre, vous ressaisir d'accord. Le monde a besoin de vous, pour combattre le mal et tout le tremblement. En sortant de cette salle sautez sur la première greluche que vous trouvez. Epousez là, faites lui 2 ou 3 enfants, achetez un pavillon en banlieue et offrez vous un chien si c'a vous chante mais…

il s'approcha près de la tête d'Harry et hurla :

-Re-de-ve-nez insupportable !

On ne su jamais si ces paroles réveillèrent le survivant de son sommeil cataleptique ou bien si l'halène de phoque de son professeur de potion lui grilla les derniers neurones en fonctions. Quoi qu'il en soit, Harry sorti des cachots et marcha dans les couloirs.

Il croisa Miss Teigne, mais se dit que c'a comptait pour du beurre !

La première fille humaine qu'il rencontra fut Hermione, sa meilleure amie.

-Hermione, l'arréta-t-il, j'ai un service à te demander.

-Oui ?

-Epouse-moi.

-…

-S'il te plait quémanda-t-il avec des yeux de chat potté.

Lâchant tout ces livres qui se répandirent sur le sol, elle lui sauta au cou.

-Oh Harry oui, oui, mille fois oui; Tout mais pas Ron. Oh Harry si tu savais, il n'aime pas les livres, il veut quinze enfants et en plus il sent des pieds, c'est une infection.

-Je sais, dit-il d'un air compréhensif. Je partage son dortoir depuis quelques temps.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils se marièrent. Il s'installèrent dans un jolie pavillon de banlieue où Hermione entreposa ses montagnes de livres et accessoirement pondit 2 enfants.

Harry lui, qui était redevenu lui même après cette touchante déclaration pour la plus grande joie du Rogue, fut également très heureux. Il se talque les pieds tout les matins pour garder sa femme et acheta un bichon qu'il appela "bibiche", suivant ainsi scrupuleusement les conseils de son professeur de potions adoré.

Quand aux autres personnages de cette histoire, ils connurent des sorts plus ou moins enviable.

Olivier, fut largué par son amant et bannit à vit des stades de Quidditch pour avoir violemment marquer un essai avec un arbitre en guise de souafle. Il devint, en désespoir de cause acteur de film porno dont le dernier film "je suis peut-être un tout petit ramoneur, mais j'ai un très gros balais" est un succès.

Rogue resta rogue et finit sa vie seul à parler à ses 25 chaudrons.

Minerva Macgonagal, elle, attrapa une syrose.

Tout c'a pour dire que dans l'univers de la fanfiction, rien n'est impossible.

* * *

PS : cette chanson existe vraimment, c'est un des "tubes" de Carlos, ne me demandez pas comment je la connais, je serais obligé de vous tuer ensuite !

Bon ben voilà !

_Mélo'_


End file.
